


The B Team

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Pepper Potts has had a long day that isn't over yet, as Phil Coulson has just arrived on the doorstep of Tony's Malibu Mansion to discuss Iron Man joining a new team. In most instances, it wouldn't be enough to let him in the door, except he's brought James Barnes along with him. Of course, he was probably expecting that James would be helping them talk business... But all the Soldier seems to want to do is get busy.This is a Fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2019S2: [Image: Tony Stark working on IM in Workshop]This is a fill for the following WinterIron Week prompts:Day 1: First Meeting/“Are we really gonna do this here?”





	The B Team

Pepper Potts has been up since sunrise, wrangling ill-tempered billionaires (well, only one, but Tony Stark did take so much wrangling) and dominating board meetings and fielding phone calls and emails whenever she has a hand free. At three p.m. she gets to escape the pristine offices of Stark Industries Malibu and moves to directly wrangling Tony in his own den, chasing him through the workshop in the pursuit of signatures and various corporate decisions. 

Tony accepts much of it with good grace, some of it in poor grace, and some of it with an utter lack of grace. While he would much rather be dressed in a ratty henley and jeans, half-disappearing into his latest iteration of the Iron Man suit, he does understand that some business must come first. Pepper tries to harness that understanding and ride it for as far as it will carry her because invariably it will run out and she will be forced to abandon all attempts for the day. 

They make it through refusing three contracts, signing four, and finalizing another three patents for mailing to the office before Tony begins to grind his teeth. Another two contracts are successfully revised and slated for mailing back to the other party before his nostrils begin to flare. When it seems he actually will turn and bite her, she retreats upstairs to the quiet and leaves him to his inventing binge. It’s almost relaxing to handle paperwork in the study, interrupted only by the soft informative trill of JARVIS’s voice. 

In the workshop, Tony revels in the silence by instructing JARVIS to blast ACDC, then encouraging U and DUM-E to begin manufacture on a chest plate concept. When the sound of cutting tools and pounding metal has filled the room, he ditches his suit jacket and hoists the Iron Man torso up on a rig before perching on a wheeled stool and beginning to tinker with internal components. JARVIS obligingly projects data regarding the last battle and the most recent damage onto the screens nearest to him, and the four of them settle into the work without further comment. 

And, thankfully, not a single damn piece of paperwork remains within sight. 

*

“Miss Potts, your four-thirty has finally seen fit to arrive.” The AI murmurs with disapproval bordering on acidity, obligingly generating a projection of the SUV rolling up the winding driveway. “My scans confirm it is a SHIELD vehicle, though only Agent Coulson is present and one other party is accompanying him. Shall I take it to mean that Agent Romanoff received our warning and will not be darkening Sir’s doorstep at any time in the near future?” 

“I’m sure they were busy saving the world and that accounts for their tardiness, JARVIS,” Pepper attempted to sooth, considering the screen for a moment before closing her current folders and setting them aside. “Please attempt to curb your venom, I’m growing to like Natasha and as I understand it she and Fury were just acting in Tony’s best interest.”

“If you insist, Miss Potts,” JARVIS replied in a slightly more neutral tone. 

“For the moment, at least,” Pepper nodded, watching the security feed shift to a view from the parking area to the right of the front door. The SUV pulled in and parked without issue, two doors opening as she watched. “I trust you will take care of allowing them into the house and greeting them? You can send them to me in the Study, we may as well talk for a moment before we go to Tony.” 

JARVIS hesitated, his previously sharp tone softening with concern. “I am not sure I approve of them being allowed into the Workshop, Miss. I understand we cannot demand that they disarm themselves...”

“We could, I just don’t think it would be worth much.” Pepper pointed out with a sigh. “They are highly trained agents. I imagine it’s a little like when kidnappers take Tony’s personal phone away and then expect him to build them something with their own technology.”

“Futile, somewhat ineffective, and naive?” 

“Pretty much. Aside from that, Coulson has been down there more than once... However, it will depend on who he has brought with him,” Pepper agreed. “I just think it will be easier if we go to Tony, rather than making him come to us. Besides, it’s the best way to ensure a brief visit.”

“On that I have no argument, Miss,” The AI replied in amusement. “I will let your guests in now.” 

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper took to closing and stacking her remaining files, clearing off the desk as she waited for the arrival of the SHIELD issued talent. 

As far as Pepper Potts was concerned, anyone actually interested in watching Tony’s back rather than stabbing it would indeed be welcome. However, it took a certain sort of person to survive the whirlwind of energy and destruction that was Tony Stark. Particularly now that the eccentric billionaire philanthropist had turned around and built himself a metallic battle suit. Said suit was the reason he frequently jetted around the world settling various disputes and incidents, often with a dramatic explosion or two. 

Iron Man had been a consideration for one of Nick Fury’s top-secret teams, which Tony confided later were called the Avengers. However, due perhaps to an uncharitable evaluation by his favorite spy or maybe some genuine sense of concern, Fury had declined to permit either Tony Stark or Iron Man to join up. The fact that Fury had decided not to make Tony an Avenger was one thing, something Pepper had not been a part of and was, even now, not supposed to know.

But now he had called again, informing Pepper that there was a different offer he wanted a SHIELD representative to deliver to Tony in person. An invitation to join a new team, different from and separate to the Avengers, possibly with a little more flexibility in the hopes of appealing to Tony Stark’s reported loose-cannon tendencies. 

Regardless of the reason behind the offer, Pepper was willing to hear him out. At the end of the day, Tony needed someone willing to work with him, someone to watch his back. Pepper could do that in the boardroom, but she hadn’t yet decided if an iron suit was the answer to her problems, so she couldn’t exactly watch Tony’s back when he was on a mission. Of course, Tony was not very inclined to listen to Fury, so the compromise had been that he would send one of his team, and Coulson to make the pitch. And that Pepper would be there to be sure Tony heard all of it. 

Weirdly enough, Tony was fond of Phil Coulson, affording the SHIELD agent more respect and courtesy than some of Fury’s other lackeys. Maybe it was Coulson’s no-nonsense exterior or the way it cracked in the face of the right joke. Maybe it was because Coulson was as much of a closet Captain America fan as Tony pretended not to be. Either way, the meeting time and place were set, and Pepper was in place to help soothe any ruffled feathers that may arise. Then, of course, something had come up, and SHIELD had reached out to inform them there would be a delay of hopefully no more than an hour. 

Tony, who had been down in the workshop since lunch, was more than happy to remain there uninterrupted. Pepper had left him, letting him believe she had forgotten or that he had successfully dodged the whole thing, whatever it was he might be thinking. But now SHIELD was here, and she was left with the question as to whether she’d take them down, or try to drag an uncooperative Tony up. 

“Miss, your guests have stepped into the great room,” JARVIS updated her in a smooth murmur. 

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper sighed, setting aside the files and finding her feet. “I suppose I should head out there to greet them. Have you offered refreshments?”

“Not yet, Miss.” JARVIS murmured in a tone that was gently apologetic. “I’m afraid I was more concerned with trying to identify the guests and then attempting to confirm the identity.”

“Something wrong, JARVIS?”

“Well Miss, that is, there’s a dead man in the great room… and he seems to be quite healthy.” The AI flicked up another security projection, showing her the face of a handsome brunet soldier standing to Coulson’s right, blue eyes sharp and searching. “The previously deceased Howling Commando, Sergeant James Barnes, is here.” 

“Oh dear,” Pepper stared at the screen, one hand creeping to her throat. “I… That is… JARVIS, how is he going to react?”

“I apologize, Miss, I cannot _possibly_ guess.” 

* 

Over the wailing of electric guitars and the sparking of Tony’s torch, JARVIS makes exasperated sound, a rustle of static rather like he’s clearing his throat. Wordlessly evaluating the pitch of it all, Tony’s willing to bet it’s at least the third time the AI has attempted to garner his attention. Considering that, if he doesn’t respond soon JARVIS is likely to resort to drastic measures, possibly of a spiteful nature. Likely of a spiteful nature, truth be told. It is, after all, the best way to get Tony's attention. 

Straightening from his present curl over the workshop table, Tony redirects his torch away from his current project of welding a repair on one of the stabilization fins on the right boot of the Mark II. If things go well he’ll retrofit the whole costume for Rhodey, but if not he wants it looking its best before he retires it to one of the viewing cases. For now, the weld looks solid, so he switches off the torch and peels off his goggles before he eyes the ceiling in question. 

“I can feel you judging me, J,” Tony says mournfully, setting aside everything and attempting to loosen his collar. 

Once he begins fidgeting with it he realizes he’s still wearing what was a stunning bespoke suit. Said suit being the same one he put on this morning when he was preparing to head out to the meeting at SI that he eventually skipped out on in favor of fixing the new streaming service snafu. 

_‘No wonder Pepper was mad when she turned up.’_ With a grimace, he unbuttons the shirt and peels it off, tossing it over the bench away from the still-pristine jacket. It leaves him in a black tank top and the dark navy slacks, which would be nearly standard workshop attire if he was sure there would be no interruptions. With Pepper upstairs the security of isolation is unlikely, but the solid fabric of the tank dims the arc reactor slightly. 

Pepper’s still ill at ease with the glowing device in his chest, though admittedly that may have less to do with his functionality as a nightlight and more to do with the time he forced her into assisting with emergency surgery to replace the old arc reactor with a new one he had made in the workshop. Out of courtesy to Pepper and not a desire to protect a vulnerability -stop saying that, JARVIS- Tony attempts to keep the arc reactor covered in the company of others. 

The fact that the arc reactor is on display won’t get him nearly as much grief as ruining another suit will, though. With any luck, the jacket and slacks will live through today’s adventure, and maybe Pepper won’t notice he’s wasted a Zegna shirt with his usual nonsense. 

“You are not to tell Pepper about this,” Tony grumbles in the judgment-heavy silence. “Not a word.”

“I won’t need to, Sir,” JARVIS sniffs with audible disapproval. “She knows very well what you were wearing this morning. Just as she knows you were wearing it when she dropped by the workshop earlier afternoon. I am sure she’ll be able to do the math and discern the reason for the necessary reductions in wardrobe that have lead you to your current state. At least the tie and jacket have survived unharmed, thus far.”

“So much spite and judgment in your sweet little circuits,” Tony sighs, soft and mournful in tone but amused internally. “You wound me.” 

“As it is not the first time you have been judged, Sir, I am sure you will make a prompt recovery.” The AI retorted with his usual hint of superiority. “Now then, Sir, if I have your attention?”

“My ego lies bleeding on the workbench, torn asunder by your cruel but accurate assessments.” Tony shrugs, nudging the boot aside and leaning one hip against the workbench. “By all means, fire away.” 

“Miss Potts is currently entertaining representatives from SHIELD who wish to speak with you regarding the construction of a new team,” JARVIS murmured, his tone gone solemn. “There is an unusual development regarding the matter.”

“A new team, huh? I don’t get to play with the A-Team but the Backup Bettys need a hand?” Tony snorted. “Who did Fury get to make the pitch? Pretty sure Agent Charlotte made the A Ranks, so I can’t imagine it would be her. SuperNanny?”

“Sir, Agent Coulson is in fact here,” JARVIS confirmed. “But he and the representative would like to speak with you, and Miss Potts wanted me to inform you they are all on their way down. If you would care to lock down any proprietary stats? DUM-E and U are on standby to assist, of course, as am I.”

“Well, if Pepper has already invited the kids down…” Tony sighed, casting a glance across the room as DUM-E closed the case on the latest armor and subtly nudged a red suitcase out of sight in one of the cabinets. “Good boy. J, get something more SHIELD friendly on our projections, just in case someone gets grabby. Sandbox protocol everything, I don’t want anything being accessible on a permanent basis.” 

“Sir, about the guest?”

“Get rid of our blackout protocol and unlock the door, I suppose I might as well meet them now,” Tony mumbled, bouncing up onto the workbench to perch there and await his incoming guests. “No refreshments, darling, they won’t be staying.”

JARVIS sighed again, policing all projections before dropping the cloaking protocol on the wall of glass at the far side of the workshop. Instantly the small landing foyer and stairs were revealed, showing a waiting Virginia Potts in her skirt and blouse, an amused Phil Coulson in his usual bland agent suit, and a surprised-looking third party in a standard-issue SHIELD agent uniform. 

Said third party is exactly Tony’s type if he’s being honest. Type being: outrageously hot, built like a brick wall, and looking like that SHIELD uniform was poured on him. There’s a gun in a holster at his hip, not unlike Nick, though the variety of blades strapped to his belt and in a harness around his thigh are certainly not standard issue. His face is probably what they would call classically handsome but just strikes Tony as stunning. There are arched brows and full lips and proud cheekbones, a sculpted jaw, and eyes that are a bright stormy blue. Tony wants to run his hand through the dark hair the guy’s wearing to nearly his shoulders, and then he notices the silver wrist and hand not covered by the sleeve of the uniform. 

The stranger has a metal hand, possibly a metal arm. 

Helplessly, Tony instantly zeroes in on the metal hand as the trio steps toward him, swearing aloud in surprise as he flails his way off the workbench with a clatter. “Wha? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Pepper sighs loudly, making a sweeping gesture to encompass the ruffled billionaire leaping from his perch. “I would like you to meet Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and Head of R&D. Also, part-time hero, the Iron Man. Tony, you remember Phil, and this is James Barnes, former Sergeant of the Howling Commandos and currently employed as something of a freelance hero for SHIELD.” 

“A hero from the Golden Age who just happens to have a metal arm,” Tony croons as he stepped forward. “It must be my lucky day.”

James Barnes drops his look of awe for a smirk and a flirty wink, catching Tony’s offered hand gently in his metal one. “Doll, you took the words right outta my mouth.” 

Tony feels a shiver dart up his spine at the heavy Brooklyn drawl, tightening his grip on the silver metal pressing to his skin ever so gently. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Sergeant. How’s SHIELD treating you, any chance I can lure you away?”

“If you’re half as good in person as you are on paper, I’m ready to be all yours, with you lookin’ the way you do,” James shoots back without hesitation. “Any chance you’ll help a guy on a mission and consider it a date? I hear there’s a three-date rule before I can-”

“Okay!” Coulson cuts in sharply, glaring at James like the man has personally betrayed him. “That’s enough I think, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Oh, not nearly,” Tony argues, gently releasing the metal hand with a smirk. He folds his arms behind his back and curls his hands around the edge of the table, artfully posing himself as he gives Barnes a smoldering look. “At least, it wasn’t enough for me…”

“Careful, Doll,” Barnes rasps, his voice gone low and purring. “You’re about to be enough, lookin’ the way you do. Ain’t got no right to be that pretty.”

“Gentlemen,” Coulson physically looks pained, and Pepper has already removed herself from the situation by sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs that form a sitting area near the car display. Evidently, he’s alone in this. “I really wasn’t expecting this first meeting to go, _like this_ … Anyway, if we could get back to the subject at hand?” 

“Pretty sure I was about to get a lot of the subject, and his hand, if you hadn’t interrupted,” Tony purrs with a smirk in James’s direction. “Which I have to say, I am all over.”

“I would love you bein’ all over me,” James confirms with a reckless smirk, taking a gliding step closer. “If you’re half as good as they say-”

“Baby I guarantee I am at least twice as good as they say,” Tony argues without hesitation. “And you are welcome to test me to find out for yourself, whenever you damn well want.” 

“Lost any shame ages ago, bein’ a Howly and all,” James grins. “Are we really gonna do this here?”

“I don’t think I’ve actually had sex in the workshop,” Tony admits, a devilish gleam in his brown eyes. “Seems like a massive oversight on my part. Darling, I really think we should.” 

“Stark, please,” Coulson snaps, interrupting just enough that both men snap their heads to glare in his direction. “That isn’t actually why we’re here.” 

“Let’s just call it a lovely little bonus for me then, shall we?” Tony murmurs in an overly sweet tone. “Yes to playing nice with SHIELD’s B Team, as long as Patchy isn’t there to loom at me or unleash spiders on my system. Yes especially to helping you with whatever little problem you’ve got, gorgeous.”

“Ain’t little, Babydoll, trust me,” James leers without shame.

Tony smirks, wriggling his eyebrows in approval as he goes back to addressing Coulson. “But a hard and unyielding -if you know what I mean- _no_ to being SHIELD’s errand boy… Or waiting for a certain number of dates, with you, Darling. There! Does that cover everything? I think that covers everything.”

“More interested in uncovering things,” James points out, metal fingers reaching out to tug at the hem of the tank top. “You look good enough to eat, ya know. Ain’t right, something sweet as you lookin’ hot as sin. You tryin’ to do me in, Doll-Baby?” 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna have so much fun with you,” The billionaire grins. “Ditch the suit and you can strip me down any way you like.” 

“The fuckin’ mouth on you,” Barnes groans, stepping close enough that he can splay his palm across Tony’s belly, just above his belt buckle. “Givin’ me ideas.”

“Ideas about my mouth? Congratulations on your superb taste.” 

“Stark,” Coulson murmurs, sounding both exhausted and in pain. “Barnes? If you could just focus?”

“Oh, I am,” Tony confirms, leaning back against the table ever so slightly so that his body is displayed in a pleasing arc. “I’m very focused.” 

“Yeah, me too… Phil,” Barnes grits out, shooting the Agent a glare even as he gently strokes his thumb over Tony’s abs. “How about you and Miss Potts head upstairs, and Mr. Stark and I discuss team dynamics and the cooperation of heroes and SHIELD.” 

“Captain Rogers is not going to like this,” Coulson points out, but he falls back a step as Pepper finds her feet and strides to the door without comment. “He didn’t especially want you left alone if you recall?”

“Ain’t alone by any means,” James points out with a grin. “Got a gorgeous thing keepin’ me company, and I’d rather enjoy that without an audience. So why don’t you go upstairs and give Stevie a call, and remind him that he ain’t my Ma? While you got him on the phone, tell him I don’t have a curfew and I may not be back till late.” 

“Late tomorrow, maybe,” Tony corrects mildly, leaning forward to nuzzle at Barnes’s throat. “I bet a soldier like you has all sorts of stamina.” 

Phil and Pepper can’t see exactly what occurs, but they can hear Barnes’s metal hand make contact with the worktable and the resulting bang. There’s a hint of a groan edging into the Soldier’s voice when he speaks. “Tomorrow, maybe the day after. I’m sure I can borrow clothes if they somehow become necessary.”

“They won’t be,” Tony promises darkly.

“Bye Phil,” Barnes continues like he wasn’t interrupted. “Miss Potts.”

“Have fun, boys,” Pepper laughs as she lets the door swing shut behind her and Phil. Immediately the glass clouds over with one of Tony’s privacy protocols, and she’s left to lead the Agent back up the stairs, shaking her head as they go. “I’m sorry Phil. If it’s any consolation, I’m sure Tony will have a few ideas about the new team when he’s done vetting his new teammate.”

“Miss Potts, I beg of you, let’s not discuss it.” Phil sighs as they arrive in the secondary parlor back on the ground floor. “In fact, I would be thrilled to talk to you about anything else.” 

“Anything, Phil?” Pepper smiles, threading her arm through his and towing him gently toward the study. “Well, in that case, there are one or two things I have to say regarding a possible contact for SHIELD with Stark Industries… Why don’t we discuss that? I can order dinner if you like. Chinese?” 

"Miss Potts, so long as I can drink, I am at your disposal."

"Good man." 

**Author's Note:**

> Filling stuff and answering prompts and things are just, happening! I hope you enjoy!  
> ❤️ ~Wardog


End file.
